Broken
by SherryBirkinGirl
Summary: This is a WWE fanfic, Selene Lloyd is making her return to the wwe after leaving in 2010 a full 3 year out of the company years ago due to a personal issues. She is back now and her best friends The Bellas & CM Punk are is very happy to have her back in the WWE but AJ Lee isn't happy and as she gets jealous when Punk stops paying attention to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken **

**Author's note - This is a WWE fanfic, Selene Lloyd is making her return to the wwe after leaving in 2010 a full 3 year out of the company years ago due to a personal issues. Now she is back and a part of Total Divas along with her best friends The Bella Twins, Maria Kanellis, Maryse, Michelle McCool and Amy Dumas. She is best friends with CM Punk and he is very happy to have her back in the WWE apart from little diva named AJ Lee as she gets jealous that Punk is paying attention to Selene and not her. **

**Selene is 26, from Orlando Florida and is a punk rock girl. **

**Her outfit for this chapter is on my Polyvore account the link is here - **

**Chapter One - A Glorious Night **

**Selene's POV (Dragula - Rob Zombie - Hot Rod Herman Remix)**

I was so happy the WWE wanted me to return, which was great i haven't seen some of my friends in a long time. I was meeting up with WWE today; I had a meeting with The COO HHH and Stephanie McMahon at the arena in Miami Florida. Stephanie waited for me at the entrance to the arena.

"Hey Selene, you look amazing." she told me with a big smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks Stephanie, you look better though." I told her, she laughed and took me to her office in the arena. As she opened the office door, HHH and Shawn Michaels were there.

"Hey kiddo." Shawn said to me as he hugged me. I giggled like a little kid, and hugged him back.

"Hey Shawn, hey Hunter." I said to Shawn and Hunter as I let Shawn go.

Stephanie smiles at me, "So have you thought about Total Divas?" she asked me, I smiled at her and nodded. "I wanna do it; it will help the Divas Division grow even more." I said to her.

"Music do you want new music or your same old song?" Hunter asked me.

I looked at him, "Something new, maybe...Switchback - Celldweller." I told him. He smiled at me, "Lucky for you we already had Jim Johnson made a wwe version of the song for you." he said to me smirking.

I laughed, "I believe that is everything, tonight you will return during a CM Punk and AJ Lee segment." Stephanie told me. '_Oh god AJ Lee she was such a Mickie James wannabe.'_

"Does he know that I'm back?" I asked them.

Stephanie shook her head, "No, we haven't told Phil or April about your return we are keeping it a secret. I nodded, "Alright, so I better get ready for the show. See you all later." I said to them all giving each one of them a hug. I walked to my dressing room with my bags; I got ready for the show. I decided on wearing a pair of punk slashed grey skinny jeans, a Mango Skull Devore T-Shirt, a leather jacket and black tall converse boots with blue laces. I was thinking about Phil too much all the times he was there for me.

**Flashback - 2007 **

_**Selene's POV **_

_"Hey Selene." I heard Phil shout as he ran up to me. I hugged him._

_"Hey Phil." I said to him he hugged me back just as tight, it was like he didn't want to let me go._

_"I heard you have a women's title match tonight?" He asked me keeping me in his arms._

_I smiled up at him and nodded, "Yes I do my first title match against Mickie I'm so happy." I felt the butterflies building in my stomach._

_"Are nervous Selene? He asked me._

_I nodded, "A little, butterflies building." I told him._

_He let me go of me and spoke to the butterflies in my stomach. "Listen butterflies Selene has a big match coming up can you calm down for her please?" I couldn't help but laugh as he spoke to the butterflies._

_He smirked at me and pulled me into another hug. I noticed Amy walking up to us with a big grin on her face, "Aww look at you too so cute." She said to me and Phil I let him go and shot out of his arms hiding my face from him._

_"Shut up Amy." Phil said to her, I tried to hold back a laugh but failed._

_Amy looked at me, "I wanted to wish my student good luck." She said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight._

_"Thanks Amy. I'll see you guys after my match." I said to them both and headed off to my match._

"_Selene one more thing...Never let anyone tell you that you can't. Don't let anyone say you won't. Don't take any kind of excuse from anyone and keep going. Be all that you can be at your full potential and don't stop there, break the glass ceiling." Phil told me. I smiled and nodded, "Will boss." I said to him and skipped off. _

**Flashback ends**

There was a knock on my dressing room door, it was creative they told me I had an open mic tonight and they sneaked me to the guerrilla area; I watched Phil and April go at each other on the mic out there. Phil was great like always as soon as AJ mentioned Total Divas my music hit and I walked out.

**SwitchBack!**

The arena in Miami erupted as I mocked AJ and skipped down to the ring. Phil was smiling at me; AJ didn't look too pleased that I was back.

"Oh my god...Selene is back." I heard Jerry say to Cole and JBL.

JBL was smiling, "Finally some talent to take the championship off of AJ." he said to Cole.

"You're right there, John. Selene is one of the most talented women to step foot in that ring." Cole told John and Jerry. I got a mic form Lillian and I hugged her as well. As I got into the ring AJ Lee looked annoyed that I was back. I just smirked at her, and smiled sweetly at Punk.

"Hey Punkie did you miss me?" I asked him. He started to blush he looked down at the ring mat. AJ Lee looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Hey AJ, you got something to say about the cast of Total Divas. Say it to my face." I told her, the crowd where into this. They were cheering for me; finally someone was standing up to AJ.

AJ looked at me, "What a surprise your back for total divas, just like i told Lita and Michelle last week you will never be able to touch me." she said to me.

"Really I'll never be able to touch you." I said to her, "Guess what AJ someone told me something a long time ago. He told me that never let anyone tell you that you can't. Don't let anyone say you won't. Don't take any kind of excuse from anyone and keep going. Be all that you can be at your full potential and don't stop there, break the glass ceiling. And do wanna who that person was...it was CM Punk." I told her, I looked behind me to see Phil smirking at me.

AJ Lee looked really pissed, "Whatever, Selene. Are you only out here because I and CM Punk had something in the past." she told me.

"Yeah you might have had something in the past AJ but didn't her turn down your proposal on live television." I stated to her. I felt Phil grab my arm and pulled me to him.

He spoke up, "AJ...Selene is right. Having past divas coming back is good for the divas division." I smiled at him. AJ Lee was pulling her crazy face. The crowd started chanted AJ's Crazy.

I was smiling, "Yes that right WWE Universe she is crazy." I said to the fans there were cheering for me louder. AJ stormed out of the ring and up to the ramp. Phil grabbed my hand and raised it high.

As we got backstage he hugged me tightly. "Your back I can't believe it. I've missed you so much." his grip got tighter. My head was in the crock of his neck, "I'm back and I've missed you too Phil." I said to him, my arms were around his neck I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I looked up at him, "You look good." I told him, he smirked at me and let me go. "You don't look bad yourself." he whispered to me, I playfully smacked his arm.

"I have a match later how about you hang out with until then?" he asked me before I had a chance to answer him. The Bella's, Maria, Maryse, Michelle and Amy jumped me.

"Selene...you're back finally." Nikki said to me pulling me into a hug. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Hey Rie-Rie." I said to Brie she hugged me just as tight as Nikki. Everyone else joined in on a group hug. As I turned around Phil had left, "So we going out tonight?" Maryse asked all of us.

I shrugged, "I dunno." I said to Maryse. "Come Selene please?" Maria begged me pulling on my arm.

"Come on Brie will be in Brie mode." Nikki said to me.

"If I say yes will you babies stop bothering me?" I said to them, Nikki burst out laughing.

She hugged me again. "Yes we'll stop...now be careful with Phil." she told me.

"Why what's wrong with Phil?" I asked everyone.

Amy sighed and looked at me, "He just broke up with AJ Lee 2 weeks ago." she told me, I was in shock. Michelle nodded, "Yep she cheated on him with Dolph." she told me. I felt bad for Phil no one deserves that.

"Man that sucks." I muttered lightly. "Yes it does is why you should go and invite him to join us tonight, John, Bryan, both Mike's and some other guys are gonna be there. Now go and invite him." Brie said to me pushing me off in the direction.

I nodded, "See you all later." I said to them heading off to find Phil.

**What do you all think for the first chapter? **

**Why did AJ cheat on Phil? **

**Does Phil have feelings for Selene?**

**Will Selene find Phil before his match? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken **

**Authors Note – Just want to say thank you for the favourites and follows on this story and the reviews from BellaMikaelson and Wolfgirl2013 thank you everyone and I love u all but the guest that commented I'm gonna say haters gonna hate and I could care less, if you don't like my story then don't read it. There will be PunkLee in the story but later during flashbacks give me time. **

**Selene's after show outfit hope you all like it - wwe_oc_outfit_chapter_after/set?id=112464569 **

**Now there will be a lot of humor in this chapter, from Phil, Selene and John. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own WWE I only own Selene Lloyd. **

**Chapter 2 – Lonely Boy **

**Raw March 11****th**** 2013**

**Phil's POV (Lonely Boy – The Black Keys) **

'_She was back…Selene was actually back in the WWE. How in hell am I gonna tell her that I felt something for her.' _John walked into the locker room, "Hey Punk, I can tell you were happy that Selene is back." He said to me, I rolled my eyes with a little smile on my face.

"There's that smile." John said to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I am happy she is back." I told him, with a smile.

"Don't you have a segment with Taker and a match with Kane tonight?" John asked me I nodded, as Selene walked in.

John grinned and said to me, "I'll leave you two alone." He said walking out.

"Why is he grinning?" she asked me, I just shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey I just wanted to know if you wanna go to the hotel bar after the show with everyone as my homecoming?" she asked me with a cute smile.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you after the show. By the way what happened to you after you left?" I asked her, she was about to say something but Paul walked into the locker room.

"Well…you must be Miss Lloyd?" he asked her.

She nodded, "And you must be Mr Heyman." She said back to him. He nodded, "I have to steal Phil from you at this time, and his match is up soon." He told her.

"Oh yeah sure, have fun hope you win." She said to me leaving the locker room.

I smiled, "I always win Selene." I told her, she skipped off to the Divas locker room to watch the match. Paul and I walked to guerrilla and waited for my entrance for my segment with Taker and my match with Kane which was after the segment.

**Selene's POV (Heaven Knows & Kill Me – The Pretty Reckless) **

I was watching Phil's segment with Taker, when the Bella's walked up to me. "Hey Selene, did you ask Phil about tonight?" Brie asked me.

I smiled at her, "He said yes, he'll meet me after the show." I told them.

"See…I was right he would say yes to Selene." Brie told Nikki.

Nikki rolled her eyes at her sister, "Whatever Brie…so what you wearing to night." Nikki asked me, changing the subject somewhat not admitting she was wrong to her sister.

I was about to tell her and AJ Lee stormed in, "Out of the way 'Has-Beens'." She said to me, Nikki and Brie. Brie rolled her eyes at her; Nikki looked shocked at AJ's words.

"Get over yourself AJ; it's not all about you." I stated to her, gaining giggles from Brie and Nikki.

"Really Selene this coming from you, have fun with my left overs by the way." AJ said to me about Phil.

I smiled, "Wow AJ was that supposed to hit a nerve. You're losing your touch evil one." I told her, AJ just stormed out of the locker room and me and The Bella's waved bye as she left the locker room.

I showed Nikki the Dress I was going to wear for tonight. "Phil will love it." Brie said to me. Nikki nodded, "He'll have you attached by the hip tonight." Nikki told me, I shook my head letting out a little giggle. We sat down to watch the rest of Phil's match against Kane. He was doing well with Paul Heyman I was happy for him finally getting so what of a push he deserved it.

We all left for the hotel, I went to my hotel room and got changed into a black Rut & Circle Pu Top Dress, with a Women's Distressed Back Cropped Denim Jacket and Black Double Buckle Ankle Boot. I curled my hair and I touched up my make-up from before I put my Nokia Lumia 1020 in my jacket pocket and picked up my clutch bag with had my hotel room key and meet everyone downstairs. It looked like they were filming Total Divas tonight; The Bella's saw me and approved of my outfit.

"You look amazing Selene, Phil will lose his mind." Nikki told me with a little smirk, what are they planning I wondered. John came up from behind Nikki.

"Hey again Selene, remember protection tonight." He told me, my mouth hung open in shock.

"JOHN CENA." I screamed I was about to hit him but Nikki hit him for me. I shook my head Brie just rolled her eyes at him as he dragged Nikki off to dance. I was with Brie at the bar getting a drink. Maryse and Mike were dancing away, Daniel was talking to John and Phil. Michelle and Amy were having fun like everyone else. AJ Lee walked in with Dolph looking like a street walker as Brie called her it had me laughing.

"Are we doing a training session tomorrow?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yes it will be me, Nikki and you." She told me, I nodded.

"Wow that's just embarrassing." I said to her, pointing out Eva and Fandango. She was smirking trying not to laugh out loud. "I guess she is trying to use him to come up to the main roster quickly." She told me, I rolled my eyes and laugh.

"Wow, if it isn't the Total Divas. So how about you let me know when you are really sure about getting in the ring you don't wanna hurt yourself like last time you were in the ring." AJ said with a smirk and left. I was about to grab her hand when someone pulled me back. I turned around and it was Phil, I sighed. "What's up with the looks to kill?" He asked me.

"AJ Lee is five feet of insidious snack with pig tails and I wanna to grab them and yank them really really heard." I told him with my voice laced in rage.

"Hey breathe alright breathe." He whispered to me, I took a deep breath and calmed down. He continued to whisper to me, "You look amazing by the way."

I giggled and blushed, "You don't look bad yourself." I told him and he smirked at me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me sweetly.

I blushed even more, "You may." I said to him back with a big smile he dragged me into the dance floor. I could see the Bella's smiling and I rolled my eyes at them and went back to dancing with Phil.

**AJ Lee's POV (Monster (DotEXE Remix) – Meg and Dia) **

I watched as Phil was dancing with Selene. "Aww look at that, jealous AJ." I heard Nikki Bella say as she walked past me. Rage took over and I grabbed her hair and yanked it back.

Selene walked over to me, "Hey what's your problem?" she asked me.

"You're not gonna take my spot on the roster." I told her and walked off. John and Selene helped up Nikki.

I walked over to Phil. "Really AJ…go away…you cheated on me remember." He old me and walked away. I didn't want to cry, I was gonna break Selene one way or another and get back Phil.

"AJ are you ok?" Randy asked me. I shrugged, "Come here." He said and pulled me into a hug. _'Why was Orton hugging me?' I thought to myself and I began to over think things now. 'Had Phil kissed Selene, did they have something in the past?' _I moved out of his arms and walked away out of the bar to my room. I lay down on the bed and cried myself to sleep why did I cheat on Phil I was so stupid.

**What made AJ Lee cheat on Phil? **

**Does AJ have a plan on getting back with Phil and AJ have feelings for Randy?**

**Is Selene keeping something from Phil? **

**Catch You On the Flip-side xoxo :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**A-N – Hey guys to help me with the two ships of Selene-Punk and AJ-Punk I am during inspiration from Stelena for Selene-Punk and Delena for AJ-Punk so heads-up if you spot one or two lines similar to the scenes in TVD love that show. This chapter Selene and The Bella's train at FCW and they ask her why she left the WWE back in 2010 and they go arrive at a house show with everyone. Selene gets a Skype call from her twin Sister Katherine. Make sure to check out my polyvore to see all upcoming outfits. **

**I own nothing the wwe and Vince owns all the wwe wrestlers names, I only own Selene and her twin sister Katherine. **

**Chapter 3 – It's Okay to Cry **

**12****th**** March 2013 **

**Selene's POV (All I Want – Kodaline) **

After everything that happened last night I was back in the WWE, I got up and got a shower then got ready for training with the Bella's at FCW. My phone started ringing. I looked to see it was a Skype call from my twin sister Katherine. I put my Air Jordan 5 GS Bright Citrus sneakers.

"Hey Selene." A cute bubbly voice said to me.

"Hey Kat…how is art college?" I asked her she wanted to me artist and loved drawing just like me. "It's great sis…we miss you." She told me sounding a bit down.

"Hey…don't worry I'll see you two sometime next week…plus I am getting you two Wrestlemaina tickets front row I might not be on the show but at least you will have fun." I told her.

"You are getting me Wrestlemaina Tickets?" she asked me in shock. She was a big SHIELD fan.

"Yes I am." I looked at the time I had to meet the Bella's soon. "I have to go guys got a training session with the Bella's." I told them both. "Bye Selene." Kat said together.

I laughed, "Bye Sis. See you next week." I said to her and hung up. I grab my gym bag, my room key and phone then headed down to meet the Bella's. As soon as I meet up with Nikki and Brie we head off to FCW for the training session with the girls from NXT. I teamed up with Paige I likes her style of wrestling it was amazing.

"Paige as long as your technique is good if you're gonna hit me with a drop kick hit me." I told her, she smiled and nodded. Then she hit the drop kick perfectly. I got up and April climb into the ring.

"Hey April…how are you?" Paige asked her, she didn't answer Paige at first she was just staring a whole through me.

I looked at Paige and looked at April again. "You ok crazy-pants?" I asked her.

"I'm fine…I have trust issues…I'm controlling…and paranoid…and a little crazy." she told Selene and Paige.

Paige and I looked at each other like what the fuck; I thought 'Just a little crazy she said whatever.' I shrugged at Paige as we both got out of the ring and let April have it.

Nikki and Brie saw the whole thing. "What was that about Selene?" Nikki asked me.

"I have no idea what runs through her head." I said to her.

"Crazy chick more like insane…anyway thanks for helping me out Selene see you around." Paige said to me and left.

"Do you have a house show with us after Smackdown?" Brie asked me.

I nodded "Speaking of Smackdown what are you two doing on the show?" I asked them.

"Beating up the Funkadactyls...what about you?" Nikki asked me.

I told them, "Interview with Renee Young."

"That's cool…let's get something to eat I'm hungry." Brie said to me and Nikki we all left and got something to eat before the show. "One question first why did you left the WWE back in 2010?" Nikki asked me.

I sighed; I knew someone else was going to ask that question. "I lost my Dad, he passed away." I told them both they were both in shock. The both brought me into a hug as I broke into tears. "Sorry we brought it up…why didn't you tell us?" Brie whispered to me.

"I thought you would have told Phil and he would have told people and the whole locker room would have known." I said quietly to Brie.

"I wouldn't have told anyone Selene…come on let's get something to eat." Brie said dragging me and Nikki off.

**April's POV (I'm Not Okay-I Promise – My Chemical Romance)**

I was feeling down all day things between me and Dolph wasn't going well. He wanted to take a break and I didn't I was a bit controlling but I didn't want to lose him. I arrived at the FCW training facility and I was watching Selene wrestling in the ring with Paige from NXT she had a similar move-set to Phil and Lita.

"Hey April…how are you?" Paige asked me, I didn't answer Paige at first I was just staring a whole through Selene. She looked at Paige and looked at April again. "You ok crazy-pants?" she asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine…I have trust issues…I'm controlling…and paranoid…and a little crazy." I told Selene and Paige. Paige and Selene looked lost and soon after the awkwardness left the ring. I started training with a NXT girl named Bayley…she was similar to me same height and loved video games.

After an hour of training with Bayley I headed to the house show with Kaitlyn and Layla. I was in a 6 woman tag match…I was teaming with the Bella's going against Selene, Kaitlyn and Lita they had Layla in there corner. "You ok April…your quiet." Layla asked me.

I nodded, "Just tired that's all." I told them.

"We'll be at the hotel soon." Kaitlyn said as she was driving. I looked out of the window, I began to wonder if Dolph and I could make it through this fight and move past this, I put my headphones in and Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts started to play all I could think about is how I love both Phil and Dolph. I began to slowly close my eyes and feel asleep.

**Selene's POV (Monster - Paramore) **

After Smackdown, I travelled with Brie, Bryan and Nikki to the house show in Chicago. I fell asleep in the back seat and all I could dream about was my Dad it brought back to much memories of after it happening how I would cut myself. I felt so ashamed about doing it but I couldn't help it. I could faintly hear Nikki, Brie and Bryan in the background.

"I've never seen her like that Bryan." Brie said sounding concerned about me.

"Maybe we should tell Phil…he might be able to get her to talk about it." He said to Brie and Nikki. I knew in my head that they were going to tell Phil, I began pulling at my sleeves on my hoddie.

"Brie did you think she…you know…" Nikki didn't finish that sentence. As I started to wake up properly as we arrived at the hotel. We had a couple of hours to get some sleep or something to eat before we had to be at the arena for the house show.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked I nodded and walked into my room. Nikki was Next door with John. Brie was across the hall with Bryan. I got changed in my gym gear and head down to the gym; I put my beat headphones on as I put my rock playlist on and got on the treadmill. My Happy Ending by Avril Lavgine started playing and I turned it up as loud as possible.

I didn't hear anyone come in as I started running until someone took my headphone off. "Hey!" I shouted and stopped the machine I turned and saw it was Phil.

"We need to talk now…why didn't you tell me?" he asked me.

"Who told you was it Brie, Nikki or Bryan?" I asked him taking my headphone back and hopping off the machine.

He looked at my arms which were covered. "Pull you sleeves up." He told me, I gulped and shook my head. He grabbed my arm pulling me, I tried to pull my arm back but he wouldn't let got until Jon aka Dean Ambrose pushed him back.

"Back off Phil, leave her alone." I was kinda shocked that Jon was sticking up for me against Phil. Phil looked at Jon and me then left the gym I rubbed my arm were her grabbed onto.

"Thanks Jon." I said quietly, he nodded and left. I was a bit confused with what just happened. I put my headphones back in and went back to training for a while before we had to get ready to leave for the show.

I was getting hungry I quickly grab something to eat I went back to my room. I walked in and closed my door I started to eat the sandwich I bought from the subway outside the hotel I chewed slowly I swallowed some of it but I suddenly felt sick and I couldn't finish it and I throw the rest of the sub away in the trash can. Great I though one of the problems is back I put my head in my hands and tired not to cry.

**What was April and Dolph fighting about?**

**Will Phil find about Selene's self-harming and eating issues?**

**Can Selene move on? **

**Why did Jon help Selene?**

**Catch You On the Flip-side xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken **

**A-N – This chapter we see April over hearing the Bella's taking about Selene and then April bullying Selene. Selene almost has another relapse and someone stops her someone she didn't expect. Phil over hears April saying these things and does nothing because of his feelings for April. Brie and Nikki talk with Selene and try to apologise to her but will she easily forgive, only Selene and Phil's POV in this chapter. **

**My new polyvore account - **

**I don't own anything I only own Selene and Katherine. Vince and WWE own everything else. **

**Chapter 4 – Friendships **

**Selene's POV (****My Favourite Game – The Cardigans****) **

After arriving at the arena, I got ready quickly in the locker-room I left the locker-room to get a bottle of water as I came back to the locker-room I heard the Bella's telling Phil everything in the locker-room. April walked past me smirking, 'oh crap she must have heard Brie and Nikki talking to Phil about me.'

April looked at me and pulled the gloves down my arm, "I bet that hurt…to bad no one here cares about you." She said walking past me and I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. I walked outside and slide down the wall and cried.

"Selene…hey what's wrong girl." I knew it was Jon again. He pulled me into his arms he looked at my arm.

"When did this happen?" he asked me.

I let out a chocked sob saying. "So…April hasn't told the locker-room what a surprise." I said to him. "It happened after I lost my Dad I broken emotional and…well you can see the rest." I told him.

He hugged me tightly, "It'll be fine. Just breathe and let it go." He whispered to me. "Hey Jon…hey Selene are you ok?" I heard Seth and Roman say to him. I pulled the gloves back up and nodded.

"Come on doll…don't lie what's wrong?" Roman asked sweetly. I couldn't help but smile I saw Jon smirk out of the corner of my eye. I told them why I left the wwe back in 2010 and I continue to tell them everything.

"Don't listen to her she is trying to break you so you leave again." Seth told me.

Roman nudged me, "Come on baby-girl your stronger than that. You've overcome that entire trauma of losing your father and you came back from it." He told me.

"Come on you…you have a match now go and kick her ass. Make us proud we might have you join the SHIELD." Jon said pulling me up to my feet I fixed my face and smile and thanks all three of them and walked off for my match against April, Nikki and Brie.

"Oh you're here." April said sounding shocked to see me.

I smirked, "Surprised…it will take more than that to break me April." I said as her music hit she walked past me, I saw the SHIELD smile at me and then the Bella's walked out next. Then Kaitlyn, Me, Amy and Layla walked out together.

I got into the ring and looked straight at AJ, she was smirking at me, Brie and Nikki looked a little scared for AJ at this point. Amy and Kaitlyn let me start the match. AJ started the match for the Bella's. The bell rang I pounced on her raining fists down on her head I pulled her up by the hair began to ragdoll her around the ring and then I threw her into my teams corner and tagged Kaitlyn in. I got out of the ring and stood on the apron.

"New aggression…I like it." Amy said to me which made me smirk. Amy got tagged in and did the Poetry Emotion with Kaitlyn and she did a couple more moves and tagged me in. AJ tried to make a tag to Brie and Nikki as I got tagged back into the ring; they hopped of the apron leaving her all alone. I grabbed her turned her around I kicked her in the gut then I did my finisher which was a jumping knockout DDT called The Game-Over.

1…2…3 the bell rang and we got are arms raised in victory. We celebrated as we got backstage. As soon as I got backstage Jon, Seth and Roman smiled at me and they hugged me which made me a little annoyed.

Brie and Nikki walked up to me, Jon looks at me and I nod to him and they leave for their match. "So we wanted to say sorry for telling Bryan, John and we shouldn't have told Phil. Can you forgive us?" Nikki asked me.

I sighed and said. "I'll have to think about it." I turn away from them then I turn back around and say. "I thought about it and I forgive you both you were only looking out for me." I open my arms to them and they hug me. I saw the continued fight between April and Dolph going on.

**Phil's POV (The Outsider – Apocalypse Remix – A Perfect Circle) **

I couldn't believe my ears. Was what Nikki and Brie telling me true she really cut herself, they all stop talking I turn around and see April smirking at me then she skipped off out of the locker-room. I went to grab her when I over-heard what April said to Selene. Selene must have heard the Bella's telling me also. I didn't bother stopping April I couldn't this girl meant everything to me there was still feelings there.

Later on I watched her match from the curtain I could see that the SHIELD were watching also…that was weird I thought. The match ended with Selene pinning April she DDT her hard into the mat the Bella's walked back first and waited for Selene. Jon, Seth and Roman smiled at Selene and they hugged Selene which made me a little annoyed.

Brie and Nikki walked up to Selene, Jon looks at Selene and she nod to him and they leave for their match. "So we wanted to say sorry for telling Bryan, John and we shouldn't have told Phil. Can you forgive us?" Nikki asked her.

She sighed and said. "I'll have to think about it." She turns away from them then she turns back around and says. "I thought about it and I forgive you both you were only looking out for Me." she open my arms to them and they hug her.

I walked up to Selene but April stepped in front of me. "Hey Phil." She said to me.

"Go back to Nick will you April." I told her and walk off I caught up with Selene.

"Hey sorry about earlier in the hotel gym…can we talk later at the hotel?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

She smiled sweetly at me and nodded, "Sure my room is 350. I'll meet you there later. She said walking into the Divas locker-room.

**(Time Skip) **

**Selene's POV (Dark Horse – Katy Perry / Move – Little Mix) **

I got changed into a my sleep top and shorts, I put on my beauty and beast socks and my Killer Panda hoddie I was listening to music on my phone when I got a text from Phil that he was on his way to my hotel room. About 10 minutes later and Phil arrived so I let him in to my room.

He sat on my bed, "So…were you ever gonna tell me?" he asked me.

"I was going to tell you but I wanted to tell you alone I didn't know Brie and Nikki would tell you." I told him sitting next to him on the bed in an Indian style. He turned and took my arm rolling up my sleeves to look and he saw the scars they were fading.

"Hey look at me." he said placing two fingers under my chin lifting my head up to meet his green eyes. I looked at him and he pulled me into a tight hug and I broke out crying and he held me tighter.

"Hey…it's alright cutie…Shh." He whispered to me trying to calm me and I calmed down soon enough and snuggled into him.

He chuckled, "Hey are you comfortable there." He asked me.

I nodded into his chest, "Sleepy." I mumbled to him. I heard him chuckle again he gently put me into my bed. "Hey don't worry I'm not leaving I'll be back don't worry." I heard him say, I nodded and snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

**Does the SHIELD have plans for Selene?**

**Where did Phil go off to?**

**Why is April and Dolph fighting? (**** I am getting to this don't worry)**

**Will Selene join the SHIELD? (shifty eyes 'possible' shifty eyes) **


End file.
